


Korrasami thingies

by TheGearinator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday, F/F, First Kiss, First work - Freeform, Ice Skating, Korrasami - Freeform, more tags will be applied as more chapters come, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first ever attempt at writing anything, in any kind of fandom, like ever.  Just so we're clear :P</p><p>This will be a place for one shots and mini prompts, but for the time being, a place for me to try to learn how to write decent stories.<br/>first a couple of Warnings,<br/>1) There will likely be profanities in some of these. I will write on separate one shots if there is or isn't major profanities, but when in doubt assume there will be.<br/>2) First couple of these will likely be atrocious because I'm still learning the ropes of story writing, so to speak.<br/>3) Never expect any sort of schedule, if anyone suggests anything then I'll likely end up doing it, but I'll be honest and say I'm not sure when I will.</p><p>So this is Korrasami, and as the title suggest, they will all in one way or another be Korrasami, as more things and pairings become relevant I'll add them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami thingies

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had the prompt of 'Korra and Asami go ice skating. Asami is not very good and Korra has to help her' and it started out like that, but it really didn't end like it. Hope you people like, and I request that you do try to keep in mind that this is my first time writing anything like this. Also many thanks to my beta - Pugoppa on tumblr 
> 
> No profanities or any kind of potentially NSFW content in this one shot.

Of course Korra would be amazing at this, she's from the Southern Water tribe. They live and breathe ice, so why Asami was surprised to see her talent was beyond her own comprehension. She meanwhile, was not doing as well, or well, anything really. Asami had suggested that they go Ice skating as part of Korra's 17th birthday. She had thought of it as a nice little way that Korra could be reminded of home.

 

They've known each other for a good 6 years, since Korra had moved from the Southern Water Tribe to Republic City for better schooling. At first, Korra was very apprehensive about Republic City and life in general outside of the South, but on her first day of high school, as she was walking through the gates, a complete stranger, who must've been around her age judging by her height, ran up to her and near shouted with unparalleled enthusiasm.

 

"Hi! I'm Asami, are you the new girl?" Korra was suddenly struck with the question and also was left slightly dazed as she looked into a pair of shining emerald eyes. After a few seconds, Korra was jarred back into the real world by Asami's face shifting, her brows furrowed and she looked concerned.

 

Suddenly feeling very awkward and embarrassed, Korra averted her gaze and mumbled "S-Sorry, I'm Korra, and yeah I'm new here," she slowly shifted her eyes back up and continued, "I'm alright, just a bit overwhelmed. This place is just so BIG compared to the schools back home in the south," she said as she wore a facade of confidence and she hoped Asami bought it.

 

"Oh! That's where you're from! I don't know much about the Southern Water Tribe and there isn't many people from there here, but I've lived here all my life! I could show you around if you like, I know you're in my tutor at least so we can start by going there?"

 

And so began their friendship, the two of them became nearly inseparable very fast, and both of them progressed through high school as close friends.

 

 

Today was Korra's birthday however and Asami had indeed brought her here for a small reminder of home but - that wasn't the only reason. Over the past years Korra, has been the light in her life as her dad had been growing distant and old friends made at the start of school have been moving away. Korra, Mako and Bolin are the only close friends she has left.

 

Today was the day that Asami was going to confess to Korra about her growing emotions. Strangely opposite to her ever famous statement of "you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes" Asami was terrified. It had been about a year since she had recognised her feelings towards Korra, but at the time Korra was dating Mako, if you could call it that. Korra and Mako had split about 9 months ago and since Korra hadn't made a move on anyone, or even showed interest in anyone, in Asami's opinion anyway. But after accidentally letting slip to Tenzin her feelings towards Korra, he, his wife and Mako have all been offering a non- stop encouragement for Asami to do this, constantly saying how Korra returns her feelings and how Asami is all what Korra talks about during dinner etc. etc.

 

Asami isn't sure how Mako found out, but is none the less relieved both at the fact that he doesn't have a problem with her having feelings for Korra, but also because of his reassurance that Bolin doesn't know yet, because everyone knows how impossible it is for the actor to keep a secret for more than a whole 2 seconds, this is his record. Mako had told his little brother that he was bi and that he was going on a blind date with a guy named Wu, and Bolin, in utter shock, had just blurted it all out again as if to try and force it in a second time, in the middle of the cafe they're getting coffee in, rather loudly, everyone heard.

 

With the reassurance of Korra's surrogate parents and her friend Mako, Asami finally had enough courage to tell Korra how she felt, and now there was only one problem, ice skating was infinitely more difficult than Asami had imagined.

 

While Korra was still whizzing round offering words of advice, encouragement and currently offers of help, she was still slowly waddling around the edge of the rink using the wall as a force to push from, her original plan of being all romantic and gliding across the ice with Korra next to her then stopping abruptly and pulling Korra round to face her and in all the excitement be able to just spew out her feelings was now off the table, seen as it appears she can't skate to save her life, or in this case, possible relationship.

 

That was when it happened, Korra came up from behind and took Asami completely by surprise, wrapping her arms around her and pulling Asami into a massive hug. This hug then served to put them both off-balanced and they both abruptly fell flat on the ground with Korra squashing Asami against the ice.

 

"Oh god, oh god, sorry sorry sorry," chanted Korra as she made a mad scramble to crawl off Asami's back. Both girls instantly averted their eyes away from each other in order to hide their respective blushes and neither one of them noticed the other's state of fluster.

 

"N-no no, it's fine, really Korra, just took me by surprise is all," Asami says as she realises that Korra's chanting still hasn't stopped.

 

As they both gradually lose their blushes, they turn around to face one another, now composed properly, Korra gushes, "Thank you Asami, really, thank you so much for this, this is amazing, I didn't even know there was an ice rink here!" Asami can see the shear excitement and gratitude shinning through Korra's cerulean eyes.

 

"It's no problem really, I'm just really glad that you're having a great time," Asami responds, masking her unease at having Korra pressed against herself in such a manner behind her happiness.

 

"Well I really am, and thanks again." The conversation lulls a little as they both stand at the edge of the rink and drift into comfortable silence while they watch a couple of others skate by.

 

"Just gonna put it out there," says Korra in a humorous tone. "I can't help but notice that you weren't doing much in the way of skating, how about we head back to my place and watch a movie or something? Tenzin and Pema said that they're going out for the weekend with the kids so the place is mine for moment."

 

This took Asami completely of guard and before she knew what she was doing, she found she had already started, "Hey! I was simply taking my time getting used to the ice," she answered with mock offence laced in her voice and a pout on her lips. This resulted in Korra bursting out laughing, and Asami was powerless not to join in. Once they had both regained their composure, Asami asked, "yeah I'd love to come over and watch something, what did you have in mind?"

 

\- - - - -

 

"So the movies are in the cabinet over there," Korra said pointing out the new location of the movie cabinet. She had had a move around since the last time Asami was here. "I'm going to go and get changed into something lighter and when I'm done you'll have the movie, I'll get it set up and you can get changed? There are plenty of clothes here that should fit you," Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck. A sign of insecurity, one that Asami had quickly picked up on.

 

In order to reassure her friend that everything was good Asami quickly replied, "Yeah that sounds like a plan, and I do love it when a plan comes together." She says the last part in her best Hannibal impression, deepening her voice as the sentence goes on. Korra groans loudly, "Please no A-team, please anything but that!" Asami stifles a giggle behind her hand and replies, "I was just kidding, I don't really like the film anyway, just the quote seemed to fit." She puts on a warm smile on her lips and this puts Korra at ease. "Oh, phew, thank god for that, I'll be right back then," she says as she disappears down the hallway into the bathroom to get changed.

 

Now it's Asami's turn to calm down. She had spent the whole time on the drive to Korra's place worrying about how to voice her feelings in this new environment. Asami looks around the room and on the whole it's quite similar, all the furniture is still the same and the decorations are as well. The only thing different is location of everything. She wonders to herself how long it took Korra to do this by herself and why she hadn't asked for help. Asami then shuffles around Korra's bed to the film cabinet and kneels down to have a look. After a couple of seconds scanning films that she's not interested in she lays her eyes on Korra's favourite film, Pacific Rim.

 

Mind numbing simplicity of huge mechs smashing the life out huge monsters. 'What's not to like!' she remembers Korra shouting enthusiastically while first trying to convince Asami to watch it with her, and of course this was then followed by Korra's patented baby eyes, this caused Asami to buckle. Then again, I'd like to see anybody say 'no' to though eyes Asami thinks. Off the record, it's one of Asami's favourite films as well, despite the impossibilities of all the engineering feats that are made within the film that Asami can't help but pick out. Pulling out Pacific Rim, Asami stands and turns towards the door as she hears Korra coming back down the hall.

 

A small gasp escapes Asami as she sees Korra. Now clad in a light cyan polo shirt with the Southern Water Tribe insignia on the left breast and denim shorts that fall down to just above her knees. Korra sees her starring and a light blush forms on her dark cheeks, "wadda think 'Sami? New top, came yesterday."

 

Asami, still starring, was brought back to reality by Korra's voice. Giving herself a mental slap she replies, "Wow, that looks really good on you Korra, it suits you. I've got your favourite film, I'll just grab some clothes and get changing." With that she swiftly rushes over to Korra's closet and grabs a loose white tank top and some grey sweats and then makes her way to the bathroom.

 

Korra makes her way to the bedside table where Asami had left the film. She smiles when she sees what it is. "She really does notice the little things doesn't she? I've never explicitly said this was my favourite, yet she knows it is anyway. Maybe Bolin was right, maybe Asami does feel the same way about me." Korra muses to herself. She takes a deep breath getting ready for her self pep talk."All right, after the film I'll tell her. I'll tell her how I feel honestly, with nothing to hide behind, I can do this, I CAN do this, I hope I can do this..." Her voice becomes quieter and quieter as the she goes on and becomes less certain. More worry fills her mind, a mind already filled with 'What ifs' and infinite reasons 'not to'. She steels herself and puts the DVD in the TV and grabs her phone to order pizza for dinner. Meat Feast for herself and Hawaiian for Asami, because she remembers Asami's favourite obviously.

 

Asami walks back in as Korra hangs up and pauses the film after the opening credits. Almost the exact same thing happens when she does. Korra gasps and Asami blushes, because in Korra's mind, while Asami looks killer in anything, right now she's never look more beautiful. Her long raven locks flowing over her shoulders and a loose white tank top showing off her arms and a surprising amount of her curves. Korra is left speechless to say the least. Asami recovers quicker and decides to tease Korra a little, "Is it bad Korra? I was kinda in a rush to change and only grabbed these, it's not too shabby is it?"

 

Korra stutters and blushes as she realizes she was caught staring again, "N-no no, it isn't, really it isn't, you err... look..." She's cut off by Asami's musical laughter and the bed beside her dipping a little as Asami settles on it.

 

"I was just teasing Korra." Korra fakes a pout and huffs in the opposite direction as she crosses her arms over her chest. Seeing this Asami gets an evil glint in her and eye and Korra notices that look out of her peripherals. "oh no" is all Korra can mutter as Asami launches into a devastating tickle assault on Korra's sides and abs.

 

"No no! Stop it! hahahaha! Sthap it 'Sami!" Korra manages to wheeze out as she writhes beneath Asami's onslaught.

 

After about 3 minutes of non-stop tickle warfare, or more like slaughter on Korra's behalf, the door rings and they call a cease fire. Asami gets up and walks to the door after Korra gives her some cash. Asami then puts it on the kitchen counter and pays herself– it's Korra's birthday after all. She takes the pizzas back upstairs and settles next to Korra on the bed leaning back and looking at the plasma on the wall. Asami opens her box first and smiles as she sees her favourite pizza. "Korra, you remembered my favourite, thanks!" she leans over and gives Korra a small hug, in which results in Korra blushing again due to Asami's close proximity.

 

Korra quietly says, "Well you did remember my film so it's only fitting I remember your food," she finishes in a smile and presses play during the film.

 

Roughly half way into the film, Asami pauses it and gets up, "Just got to go to the bathroom, I'll take the boxes downstairs as well while I'm at it." Korra smiles and hands over her empty pizza box and watches as Asami leaves the room. Leaning back, she listens to Asami's footsteps as she enters the bathroom, then again as she walks down and back up the stairs and through the hall.

 

Asami walks in and Korra notices the small worry line that has taken up residence on Asami's forehead. "Asami, are you ok?" she asks.

 

"Yeah, yeah, just thinking" she stops and Korra doesn't press as she can see Asami still contemplating something.

 

"Korra? I need to tell you something."

 

Panic now settles itself in Korra's gut, "are you ok? are you hurt? are you feeling ill? do you need anything? should I call someone?" Korra's panicky ramblings are cut off but Asami's finger on her lips.

 

"Korra," Asami starts of slowly, "calm down, I'm OK, just hear me out please." A silent nod from Korra shows Asami that she can continue. "Korra, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember since you started living in Republic City. Through the years people have come and gone and others have changed. But not you, you've always been there. As I said I've always liked you, but it wasn't until last year, when I've realized and figured it all out. Korra, I like you as more than a friend, I think you're amazing in every respect. You're kind, selfless, funny, resilient and the most loyal person I've ever met. I've been scared this whole time to tell you how I truly feel because I didn't want to mess our friendship up and lose you, but I really can't not tell you anymore. Seeing you on the ice today having so much fun and just smiling made my heart flutter so much and it made me smile more than I have in a long time. Korra I really, really like you." Asami finished and letting out a shaky breath, she looks up to see Korra staring at her with a mix of emotions visible on her face along with a couple of unshed tears in her eyes.

 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Asami repeats like a mantra. "Korra I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I knew I sh-" She's cut off but the sound of Korra laughing. She looks up to see that Korra's flopped back on the bed and is crying while laughing hard, a huge smile has plastered itself on her face. Now thoroughly confused, Asami crawls over to the hysterical form of Korra and gently grabs her hands and looks down at her. "Korra, can you please explain why you're laughing?!" Asami whines, a mix of confusion and irritation in her voice.

 

Wheezing, Korra looks up at Asami through teary eyes and says "Asami, I'm laughing because of your absurd timing, you beat me to it by about an hour. I really like you too Asami. I've been panicking over telling you for a while now because I wasn't sure if you even liked girls like that, and I've never wanted to mess it up or to have you think I'm weird or something either. But just before the film, when I came into the room and you had Pacific Rim out and said it was my favourite, it made me realise. You're always so nice, thoughtful and you pay attention to the little things. Not only that but you're always there, offering help whenever anybody looks like they need it. Not to mention you are so god damn beautiful, as well. I've never thought you liked me like that, but when you said that Pacific Rim was my favourite it got me thinking about how much I truly care about you and want to tell you how I feel. I resolved, while you were out changing, to tell you how I felt after the film. But again, you beat me to it. So either way, Asami I like you like that as well." Korra finishes with a bright smile.

 

Looking at each other now both with tears in their eyes, Korra and Asami both burst out laughing again at the absurdity of it all. The timing of Asami's admission, their mutual and irrational fears. But most importantly the sheer relief of knowing how they both feel. They settle down and continue to watch the film now closely snuggled together with arms wrapped around each other.

 

As the film draws to a close, Korra sits up and untangles herself from Asami, she throws her legs over the edge of the bed and looks at the clock, 23:39. She makes her way over to the TV and turns it off, she then looks back at Asami who's now snugly under the bed smiling at her with just her head above the covers.

 

"Korra, come here please." Korra smiles in response and makes her way back to her side of the bed. She slips in under the covers and rolls over to look at Asami. "Can I kiss you?" Asami whispers, Korra's smile gets even wider as she brings her hand to Asami's waist and moves her face closer. Asami matches her smile and does the same. Their lips touch and it's by far the best kiss either of them have had, it's gentle and brief, but it's perfect, it's solidifying, it's them. They then fall asleep, clothes and all, in each other's arms, both with happy content smiles upon their faces. And Korra's last thoughts are 'Best birthday ever'

**Author's Note:**

> Honest thoughts? Don't pull your punches, i want what you people honestly think so that I may improve in the future.
> 
> Also, thank you very much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
